Long Ago
by Silver Mystic
Summary: AU: two girls unaware of the evils lurking in the shadows ready to strike, thrown heart first into the very darkness that wishes to destroy there innocents. Now it's up to an unlikely group to bring back the light. HarukaUsagi
1. And So

Top of Form

AN: It's been brought to my attention that this is story is similar a movie called Legend and after watching it I agree that it is so for the record. I do not own Legend in any way shape or form.

AN: I've decided to repose this after I go through and fix a few things in it and hopefully I'll have the side stories up soon.

Original A/N: OK, I just watched _The Last Unicorn _again and remembered I stared writing this, I remember things at odd times. I wanted to wait till it was complete before posting, but oh well. Maybe if I get lots of nice reviews I'll finish it. I don't own any thing about Sailor Moon.

Once long ago, before there was such a thing as time, not saying is wasn't there it was just harder to keep track of, the world was shrouded in darkness. Then came the splendor of light, bringing life and love into the Universe, and the Lord of Darkness retreated deep into the shadows of the earth, plotting his return to power...the only was to do this would be by banishing light forever, believe me his tried. There where the vicious storms he sent out, the brainwashing, the pudding incident, not to mention the one time that he had a witch cast a spell that when wrong and he was blue for a month. But precious light is protected, harbored in the souls of unicorns, the most mystical of all creatures, though the dragons disagree, and the leprechauns want a recount. Unicorns are safe from the Lord of Darkness, they can only be found by the purest of mortals... Such a mortal is Serenity and her love Haruka, who live in solitude with the animals of the forest, and is one with the wind.

The young mortal Princess named Serenity loves Haruka with all her being. In their innocence, they believe only goodness exists in the world. Together they will learn that there can be no good without evil... No love without hate... No heaven without hell... No light without darkness... The harmony of the Universe depends on an eternal balance. Out of the struggle to maintain this balance comes the birth of Legends and heroes.

And so it begins...

Beryl pushed the branches out of her way as she crept through the forest; a permanent sneer fixed on her ugly green face. The telltale slimy coarseness of her skin and the grotesque features kept any resident creatures from crossing her path. Beryl took pride in her appearance. _Disgusting_, she thought, with glee. But, that day was not one to be spent reveling in a repulsive appearance. Beryl had come this way for a reason. Her Lord had summoned her, and she was not one to question orders. She took a great deal of satisfaction in being the favored servant, and if she had it her way one day his queen, though after the hole turning the lord blue doesn't look like she get her wish.

Pushing aside the final branches, she found her destination just a short ways away. The Great Pillar, which actually looked like a tree, a large ugly tree, really creepy tree but a tree none the less. A place of dark worship, the home for such sacrifices as the Dark Lord demanded.

Anger ran its bitter course through Beryl 's veins as she remembered when this had been the focus of the land's attention. Before Light had come... Before goodness and purity had pushed them far into the background, and left the wicked to hide themselves and nurse thoughts of vengeance in cold, clod silence.

Beryl looked around, but the forest creatures had wisely kept their distance. How sad nothing to kill... and the Dark Lord would not be pleased if she were to arrive late. Hissing in frustration, she pushed onward, into the dark mass of decay and rot. Oh, how she savored her visits here!

The Lord of Darkness sat on his throne pensively, as usual. The screams and wails of pain played in the background; even as the sickening-sweet smell of burnt flesh and decaying corpses overpowered the senses. Beryl breathed in deeply and leered as she passed the torture racks, where bodies convulsed and victims begged for release. Ah, suffering such a delightful thing, as long as it was happing to some one else...

"Mother Night," the Dark Lord breathed, leaning back on his throne. He was outlined fully in darkness, a powerful man-like figure sporting large horns, dressed in all black and claws topping his fingers. His white fangs glistened in the blackness that surrounded him. "Fold your dark arms about me. Protect me, in your black embrace. I sit alone, an impotent exile, whilst this force, this presence, returns to torment me!"

The presence of Light... Beryl's anger rose at the words. Her Lord was troubled. She knocked on the great door, though it stood open, respectfully, and the Dark Lord's gleaming eyes snapped open. "Enter!" he roared.

She obeyed, without question. "Ah, Beryl" he said, pleased. "Come closer." She moved forward, until the tip of her long, slimy nose nearly touched his outstretched claw.

" The most loathsome of my minions, are you not?" he demanded.

"Truly, master," she hissed in reply, feeling fierce pride run through her body.

"And is your heart black and full of hate?"

"Black as midnight," Beryl's responded. "Black as pitch. Blacker than the foulest witch, which be me." It was the way of her kind to talk in rhyme. It help with spell or something like that.

"Something... troubles me," the Dark Lord informed her, now looking away.

"I feel a presence in the forest. A force I had mercifully almost forgotten."

"Must be dread indeed," Beryl noted. "To trouble you, my Lord."

"Looking upon these frail creatures," he continued, as though he had not heard her, "one would not think that they could contain such power. One could rule the Universe with it!" His face grew exultant. "You!" he ordered, pointing at Beryl, "Must find them for me! And _destroy_ them!"

"What do they look like, Lord?" Beryl asked.

Immediately, the Lord of Darkness snatched up a twisted parody of a horn, and brought it down crushingly on Beryl 's skull.

"Let this serve to remind you," he hissed. "The creature is crowned with a single spiral, reaching like an antenna _straight... to... heaven_!"

"I get the point, Lord," She barely managed, through the pain. He dropped the spiral on his tray.

"Bring the horns to me."

"Where should I look, Sire?" Beryl asked, recovering.

"There is only one lure for such disgusting goodness," he sneered. "One bait that never fails!"

"What be this bait?" Beryl asked. "Please, teach me!"

"Innocence," the Dark Lord growled. "_Innocence!_" Beryl bowed low, and left to do her Master's bidding.

The field was so beautiful, lit by sunlight. Serenity laughed out loud and plunged into it, feeling as careless as if she were only 10 years old again. Grass seeds caught on the fine pale blue and white clothing, but she didn't care. What did it matter that she was supposed to be a Princess? Everything she needed was out here. There were wildflowers growing in the field. 'I wonder if Pu would like some wildflowers?' Grinning, Serenity made her way through the field, gathering up flowers for the woman who had been almost like a second mother to her. 'She could put them in a vase by the window... I'll bet they'd look nice there.'

As the girl occupied herself with those thoughts, other eyes watched her. Beryl glanced away in disgust, to look at her companions -- one, a pig- faced creature with greed and hunger in his eyes; the other, a younger one with a large helmet covering his face. Both had been more than willing to join her mission.

"Maybe innocent," Beryl growled, speaking of serenity. "Maybe sweet. Not half as nice as rotting meat." She spat on the ground, as her companions made affirmative noises.

Unaware of her followers, Serenity finished her gathering and looked up to the cabin just past the field. A plainly dressed woman with a kind face hummed to herself as she hung sheets to dry on a line. The scent of fresh food wafted from within, and Serenity immediately felt hungry. A mischievous smile spread across the young Princess's face as an idea came to her. Hurrying to one side of the woman, she gave her line a sharp yank, bringing it down. She hadn't noticed her yet, so she darted to the door of the cabin and watched.

She put her hands on her hips, annoyed. "Blooming fairies!"

So Pu hadn't guessed it was she. Grinning, Serenity ducked into the cabin, and to the table piled with her cooking. In the cradle by the window, a baby slept. Serenity smiled. This place felt so comfortable... more like home than the palace ever did. She grabbed a biscuit and paced around the table. Then something caught her attention.

The clock, Of course, Serenity had noticed it before -- she'd more than once spent hours watching it, waiting for it to chime and send the little wooden figures out to wonder around their path leading from and back into the clock's mysterious depths. But today, when it chimed, it seemed... different. Serenity crept toward it, watching the familiar carved figurines begin their journey. Somehow, it almost seemed... she saw frost settling around them, little crystals of snow falling onto the frame, and whipping into a frenzied little mini-blizzard. And the figures still continued to move...

"Serenity!" The girl's head jerked up, as a beaming Pu came toward him. "One of your visits is enough to lift my spirits!" She planted a motherly kiss on his cheek. "Come on, have another biscuit."

Serenity glanced back at the clock. The chiming had ended, and it ticked away as usual. No snow, She must've imagined it. With a smile for Pu, she tossed the matter aside and concentrated on her reason for coming. "I don't have time to stay for a visit today, Pu," she said mysteriously.

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow and smiled, gently teasing her. "Do you have a sweetheart waiting somewhere?" she guessed, all too accurately.

Serenity blushed, then smiled. "Oh no, of course not. I just want to take a perfectly innocent little trip into the forest. That's all."

Pu's smile turned sad. "Serenity, you're almost like my daughter, but... you're high-born. You shouldn't be out here visiting poor folk like me. It's high time you started acting like more of a noble."

Even as she said this Serenity knew that there where something different about Setsuna or 'Pu'. And she didn't care if she wasn't suppose too visit she still would any ways. Serenity sighed. "Come on, Pu, this place is so much more full of life than any palace. You don't know how much I envy you. Your life is so much richer than mine will ever be."

"That's so very sweet of you, Serenity," she smiled.

She grinned then stood. "I really don't have time for this. I need to go." With a hasty peck planted on Pu's cheek, she was out the door and racing down the hill toward the forest.

"You be careful out there, Serenity. I mean it! I doubt she's even listening," she called after her, a warning note in her voice. "Stay away from toadstool rings, and willow trees! And old oaks!"

She laughed at her words and kept going. She didn't know how perfectly safe it was for her in the woods. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

"Ruka-chan!" she called, turning in a circle as she walked. "Ruka-chan, where are you? Haruka?" No answer, Blinking in puzzlement, Serenity continued walking. "Ruka-chan?" A shadow passed by overhead, through the trees. "Haruka! Come on out!" Her heart started to pound rapidly as more unidentifiable sounds came from the surrounding forest. "Haruka, please say something, please..." Serenity's eyes stared to tear up.

Something dropped abruptly from the trees, and Serenity yelled and fell back. "Haruka!" she said indignantly, recovering. "That wasn't funny!" Serenity told her in a pouty voice for being caught off geared then mad look.

The older girl grinned. She was dressed in rags and her dirty blond hair was raggedly cut, but she was the most beautiful thing Serenity could imagine. Even _with_ the smug little smirk on her face.

"I thought it was," she answered, extending an arm to lend a perch for a wild bird. She whistled at it, and it replied sweetly, and then fluttered away.

Serenity beamed, anger forgotten. "You're so cute when you do that, Ruka-chan," she said, moving forward into her lover's arms. "I love you," she added, kissing her quickly.

Behind the concealing bushes, Beryl snorted derisively. 'innocents, love and light' she gave a shudder 'such horrid things'.

"You're always cute," Haruka smiled, gazing affectionately at the shorter girl. She didn't add 'I love you, too'; she never did. But, Serenity thought with determination, she will. And I know she does love me, she just can't say it.

With a smile, the younger girl broke from Haruka's hold, running to step across the stream. "This way, Ruka-chan, come on!" she ordered, glancing back to make sure she was being pursued.

She knew exactly where she'd slow down enough so that her lover could catch her. It was in a grassy patch just by the overhanging ledge above a small pond where Haruka finally grabbed hold of Serenity by the waist, turning her around so their faces were close together. Gently, she lowered her Koneko-chan down onto the soft earth, leaning down over her to press a kiss onto her willing lips. Serenity's arms wrapped around Haruka's neck and they lost themselves in each other, deaf and blind to the world around them.

Holding up Serenity's hand she whistling again "Just like that," Haruka whispered, watching her love's face, as a blue jay parched oh the out stretched hand.

Serenity nodded a look of intense concentration written across her features. She whistled softly to the bird on her hand and it trilled a response. Serenity whistled again, then lowered the bird to the ground and looked back at Haruka for approval. "How was that?"

She was so very beautiful... Haruka smiled, watching sunlight catch on and glint off of Serenity's silver hair. Even under the now-rumpled fine clothes, her form was lithe and perfect. Her luminous baby-blue eyes were soft and full of life. "That was good, Koneko."

Serenity smiled brilliantly and leaned forward, tilting her head enticingly as she studied Haruka. Light reflected off the silver crescent moon pendant hanging around her neck, and Haruka watched in fascination.

Serenity followed her gaze. "Do you like it?". Haruka nodded still watching the light play on the pendent. She pulled the object over her head and held it out. "It's yours"

Haruka shook her head. "I couldn't..."

"I could." Serenity grinned and hung the pendant around Haruka's neck. "It's yours, Haruka." Leaning forward, the light reflecting from the shimmering metal onto Haruka's face... "There. Now you can have something to remember me by when I'm not here."

"You like it?" Serenity asked, so innocently. she smiled softly as she continued to play with the pendant as it now hung around her loves neck.

Haruka's heart melted. "I could never forget you."

"And I Ruka-chan could never forget you... Let's never be apart," Serenity said suddenly. "Haruka... Tell me what you have planned for us. Tell me what we're going to do with the rest of our lives."

A smile tugged its way across Haruka's face. "Not today," she answered, shaking her head.

Serenity pouted. "Why not?"

She was so beautiful... Haruka wanted to show her something just as beautiful... So she could see. "Because," she answered, "I've got something special I want to show you."

Serenity's eyes lit up with curiosity, and Haruka pulled her to her feet. "But we have to go right away, or they'll be gone before we get there." She folded a piece of cloth lengthwise a few times, and held it out toward Serenity's face.

"Don't you trust me, Haruka?" Serenity asked teasingly, as the older girl tied the blindfold around her head.

"I trust you, Koneko," Haruka answered, with conviction. "But I don't want anything to happen to you." She left it at that. 'And I shouldn't be doing this, but I have to... because I love you. Because I want you to see them.'

Beryl beady eyes never left the pair. As they started to move off, she gestured to her companions to follow.

"Here we are." Haruka sat Serenity down in the bushes by the stream, and gently untied the blindfold. The younger girl blinked for a moment, and then gasped in awe at her surroundings. A crystalline stream ran lightly over smooth rocks, barely whispering as it did. The scene was highlighted by the sun and set off on all sides with flowers and trees. It was a painter's dream, unmatched in its perfect, natural beauty. Serenity's eyes were full of wonder. "Ruka..."

"Shh." Haruka smiled. "They're coming." She pointed upstream where two figures danced, coming closer.

Their pure white coats glistened in the sunlight, and the sounds they made sounded very much like the laughter of children. Mystical and of course beautiful. Haruka felt a familiar sense of peace drifting over her as they drew closer. At this close distance, one could see the graceful, white horses' bodies, splashing playfully through the water. A feeling of happiness radiated from them as warmth did from a fire. Their proud, silver and gold horns sparkled in the light, adding the right touches to the silvery blue droplets of water that scattered the air.

"Do you speak their language?" Serenity asked, in a hushed, almost reverent whisper.

She shook her head, smiling. "I've never heard them speak. They just... express. Usually things like light and laughter. I'm sure they've never known darkness or evil."

Serenity stood then, and Haruka glanced at her in puzzlement.

"I want to see them up close," she breathed, and hurried down toward the unicorns eagerly.

Panic coursed through Haruka. "Serenity, no!" she hissed. "You can't!"

Her love was already stepping into the stream. Haruka watched fearfully, frozen in place. Her heart pounded hard as her love approached the closer of the two unicorns -- the male the one with the gold horn, Haruka noted, through her fear. _Oh, please no, Koneko..._

Behind the bushes to the side, Beryl pried opens a grotesque-looking plant. She dipped the tip of her dart into the poisonous liquid within and made a satisfied noise -- in anticipation.

Haruka watched Serenity reach her hands out to the unicorn, eyes wide with an innocent joy. It stepped toward him, drawn by something -- perhaps an element in her soul. As if hypnotized, she moved forward slowly. The scene was so amazingly beautiful that Haruka nearly cried. But she couldn't watch this. It wasn't right.

Beryl slid the dart into her weapon. Beside her, the pig-faced goblin -- Yumcha-- snorted in excitement. "You'll spook the beast and spoil the trap!" she hissed at him, readying the weapon.

Serenity's eyes softened in absolute contentment as the unicorn's muzzle fell softly onto her fingertips. It was the loveliest thing Haruka had ever seen. But she couldn't watch this. Turning, she faded back into the woods.

AN: Comment, questions, suggestion, please review.

Top of Form


	2. It Starts

**Last time**: Serenity's eyes softened in absolute contentment as the unicorn's muzzle fell softly onto her fingertips. It was the loveliest thing Haruka had ever seen. But she couldn't watch this. Turning, she faded back into the woods.

Beryl took a deep breath and sent her message of death on its way. The unicorn jerked abruptly under Serenity's hand, then bolted back toward its mate. As the girl watched in confused alarm, they galloped away, all remnants of their previous happiness gone, to be replaced by a dark foreboding fear. Serenity looked after them sadly. She didn't understand, 'why were they leaving? Had she done something wrong? Harmed them in some way?' More hooves pounded into the ground as the goblins' beasts took up the chase. Unsettled, Serenity ran back to where she'd left Haruka... but, she was no longer there.

"Ruka-chan?" she called, racing blindly through the woods.

"Ruka- chan!" Looking around, she realized that she was back in their original spot by the rock hanging over the pool.

"Do you have any idea of what you've done?" The girl whirled around, but Haruka was nowhere in sight.

"Haruka!" she cried.

"Please come out! What did I do?"

"It's forbidden," Haruka's voice said fiercely, "it is strictly forbidden to touch them!"

"Who says it is?" Serenity asked, puzzled.

"It's known, Serenity." Haruka's tone was some what ominous and unsettling.

"Those creatures are scared, protected. You risk your immortal soul." Serenity turned, and then found Haruka standing behind her.

"But... I only wanted to touch it," she protested, confused by her lover's serious expression.

"There's no harm in that, is there?" Haruka glanced worriedly at the gray clouds swirling in the sky, then back at Serenity's face.

"This is not good..."

The two unicorns tossed their heads at each other, and a silent agreement was formed. The female bolted on ahead, while the steadily weakening male headed in a different direction, leading the goblins onward.

"I didn't mean to." Serenity leaned close and looked earnestly into Haruka's eyes, desperate to find love there still.

"I'm sorry, Please forgive me." She put her hands on Haruka's shoulders and tilted her head up to kiss her. Haruka didn't respond, and Serenity smiled appealingly at her.

"What's the matter? Afraid to kiss me?"

"I'm afraid you're going to break my heart," She answered flatly, her eyes unreadable as she gazed at Serenity, who grinned.

"Don't be silly, Haruka. I love you more than anything -- more than my own life, even." Inspiration struck, and her pulled one of the interlockedsilver and goldbands off her finger.

"See this? It could be like our wedding ring, don't you think?" she looked up at Haruka, who had longing written all over her face as she gazed at the ring. Serenity's smile grew wider.

"Well... I can't just up and _give_ myself away, you know. You'll have to earn me. I'll spend my life with... whoever finds this ring!" She tossed the ring over toward the rock, where it bounced off and into the pond. She glanced back to Haruka. The older girl pulled away from her abruptly, and ran toward the rock.

"Haruka!" Serenity cried, in surprise, but her lover didn't falter, diving off the platform and into the cool deep waters below.

The unicorn's legs gave out beneath him, and he fell to the ground, made helpless by the poison that ran through his body. The goblins advanced on him, sniggering in anticipation of the kill.

Serenity ran over to the edge of the rock. Cold winds swirled around her, but all she was aware of was the hard icy surface that had begun to form with abnormal speed across the water.

"HARUKA!" she shrieked, in horror. Then something tugged at her and she couldn't think any more; just ran sobbing back into the woods, too frightened to even question where she was goingor why, just that she needed to get help. '_Ruka-chan... Ruka-chan...'_ Haruka gave up searching the floor of the pond, and rose back toward the surface. Before she could get out of the water, her head smashed into something smooth and hard.

Beryl raised her sword, readying the final blow...

Frantically, Haruka beat at the ice, punching and kicking at it with all her strength. She felt something give...

The sword fell, severing the horn from the unicorn's brow. Beryl snatched up her prize and raised it high over her head, releasing an ungodly shriek of triumph.

Haruka burst through the ice at last, gasping for breath. Snow fell all around her, winds swirling it about in a rough blizzard. The ground and the ice were both coated with it. But she had only one thing in mind.

"SERENTIYYYYYY!" she cried, into the dark silence of winter.

Snow and tears combined to keep Serenity almost blinded as she blundered through the forest. '_No... Haruka...'_ She would be all right. Haruka would pull through. She had complete faith in that fact. '_She has to... If she dies, I die my soul can not survive with out her.'_ A tree limb broke off its perch, torn by the storm, to land nearly on top of Serenity. Loosing her balance she fell backwards then picked herself up, continuing around it. Her body was moving without instructions from her mind. Good thing it was; Serenity was incapable of thinking. She was too numb with fear, exhaustion, and worry.

'_She has to be all right... she'll come after me soon; she will...'_ Ami's cabin came into view then, and Serenity knew where her feet had been taking her. She stumbled up the snow-coated hill, flung open the door, and then slammed it shut on the storm, sobbing. She leaned back against it for a while; somehow she then found the strength to move forward again.

"Ami?" The woman's form stood near the cradle, but she didn't respond to Serenity's voice. She moved forward and put a hand on her shoulder. She was so cold...so very cold…

"Ami?" She looked around her, and her eyes grew wide with horror. _Frozen!_ Her eyes stared sightlessly ahead; her skin was white. Backing away, eyes filling with tears once more. The sound of wicked laughter pierced the air. Serenity ran to the window, and gasped. Black, evil-ugly-looking creatures rode up toward the cabin; they're obvious intent being to come inside. Panicking, Serenity ran to the ladder that led up to Ami's attic and hid away from their eyes. '_Please don't find me! Please' _The door burst open, and she couldn't help peering back down to see what was happening.

AN: Comment, questions, suggestion, please review.


	3. Darkness Spreads

**Last Time:** Serenity ran to the ladder that led up to Ami's attic and hid away from their eyes. '_Please don't find me! Please' _The door burst open, and she couldn't help peering back down to see what was happening…

Grandly, the first of the creatures swept into the room, gazing about with malicious glee. "A clock!" she noticed, to her companions. "Hmm... Mortal world, turned to ice... Here be Dark Minion paradise!" Her wicked laughter filled the room. Serenity cringed back, frightened.

The goblin moved toward the clock, and pointed at it with a strange-looking spiral. '_The unicorn's horn!' _Serenity realized, horrified. It wasn't sparkling now, certainly. Instead it looked dull, ordinary and lifeless. But the clock suddenly spun to life, its hands moving too quickly and the little wooden figures rushing in and out of their homes. Demented chimes accompanied the scene, she wanted to cry out to stop it but she could not.

The other two greedily lapped and tore at the food that sat on the table, with not regard to table manners, but the first seemed uninterested.

"Hyah!" she cried, pointing the horn at Ami's fireplace. Fire immediately burst into being, startling her companions. She laughed again. This was much better then her old wand and best of all no chants or spell books required.

"How did you do that, Beryl?" the bucket-headed one asked. He had seen Beryl do magic before and she never had that kind of success.

"Yeah, tell us how you do those tricks!" the pig-faced one wheezed. Beryl swaggered arrogantly.

"Quite easy, actually! " She sneered.

"Lucky day!" the bucket-head exulted.

"Killed ugly, one- horn mule!"

"You act like you did it all!" Beryl accused angrily.

"It was me who shot the poisoned stinger!" She started to belt her companion with a frying pan to emphasize each word.

"Me...! Me...! ME...! ME…!"

"You only got the shot in because the little human girl led the beast astray!" the pig-face taunted her. '_Oh gods..'._ Serenity closed her eyes tightly, but tears escaped past them all the same. She couldn't block out the sound, either...

"She was so sweet!" Bucket-head sneered.

"I could have eat her brains up like jam!" Serenity recoiled in horror.

"I could snap her bones like -- "

"ENOUGH!" Beryl roared, cutting off Pig- face before he could finish.

"Better hurry," she told them.

"The Dark Lord... he doesn't like to wait." The others seemed to agree, hurrying out the door. Beryl waved the horn once more, and biscuits flew from their bowl to scatter on the floor. She laughed coarsely, and followed her companions. Serenity still heeded watched them ride off through the attic window, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What have I done?" she whispered brokenly, then her face set into a determined look.

"I'll make it right, no matter what I shall make it right" she promised fiercely, and hurried down the stairs -- to follow the ugly creatures.

Haruka stumbled forward, arms wrapped tightly around herself, trying to block out the cold and fear that tore at her.

"Serenity!" she cried desperately, but no answer came.

"Serenity!" She moved forward against the wind, determined to search until she had no strength left. The cold gnawed at her fiercely, but she couldn't stop yet... not while Serenity was still out there somewhere... she wasn't aware of when she'd collapsed, but she woke with a start to a tiny little voice calling her name.

"Haruka!" it teased her, giggling.

"Haruka..." There was warmth near her -- a fire. But she hadn't lit one...so where had it come from. Last she check they didn't just make themselves.

"Sere...?" She sat up.

"Haruka!" Something jumped into the clearing with her. She whirled around and was on her feet, in time to have a handful of sparkly substance thrown into her eyes. She spun as the person moved swiftly, circling her, but whoever it was, they were too fast for her (meh don't believe it for a second). More tiny giggling voices surrounded the clearing, seeming to spur them on. Finally, the mystery assailant jumped into a crouch directly in front of her. She looked young, but she probably wasn't. Knee leghth black hair that held a deep purple shined, with her bangs falling over her violet eyes and there was an impish grin on her face. She wore only a simple blood red tunic with black leggings, and a bow and arrows were slung over one shoulder. She looked as if she'd come to about Haruka's chin if standing and her ears were sharply pointed. Not human. She raised an eyebrow in greeting, as if to remind Haruka that she was staring.

"Hello!"

"Who are you?" Haruka asked, in astonishment. The girl grinned.

"And you thought you knew these woods!" she teased.

"But you've never even heard of me? Honestly, Haruka!"

"You still haven't told me who you are."

"How rude and careless of me." The girl gave an exaggerated bow, the grin never leaving her face.

"Elfin maiden archer extraordinaire, Rei at your service, ma'am."

"Rei, hmm?" Haruka studied her.

"Precisely," Rei answered smoothly.

"Now you are going to answer my question, Haruka. You were in these woods when the snow started falling. I know you saw what was going on, and I know that the balance isn't right. Something happened today. What was it?"

Haruka closed her eyes and bowed her head. "I took Serenity to see the unicorns."

"You **WHAT**?" All humor left Rei's eyes at those words. She looked outraged, and quit frankly scary. More giggles erupted from around them at her outburst, but she silenced them with a look, and then turned back, an ominously serious expression was now upon her face.

"There's more," Haruka continued steady.

"She touched one..."

"Touched it?" Rei's eyes widened with shock and she glared at Haruka as if she'd caused every sorrow in the world.

"How could you let that happen? You know what that means, Haruka! Did you think you could escape unpunished?" Her expression was horribly accusing.

Her head snapping up, as she meet Rei accusing eyes, "She didn't mean any harm!" Haruka protested

"And I did it for her! I wanted her to see them. I love her, you see, and..." She trailed off, sinking to her knees. "This has all turned out so wrong...so very wrong… It was because I love Serenity..." She trailed off again.

'_I said it! She thought, in amazement. I said I love her_.' A wave of sorrow caught her. _And she wasn't here to hear it she may never hear, why didn't I tell her whet I had the chance, no I'll find her and she will hear it._

"Love..." the pointed ere one stared at her curiously, anger gone.

"That's something else entirely, Haruka." She stated grinning once more.

"I'll tell you what. If you can answer one of my riddles, then I'll do everything I can to help you set things right. Because you will have to set things right," she said firmly.

"All right," Haruka agreed, somewhat bemused but unwilling to show it.

"I agree."

"OK, then." Rei smiled sweetly.

"What kind of bells do you know of that never ring?" She grinned impishly at Haruka.

"Take all the time you want to figure it out."

"Couldn't you think of a better one?" That tiny voice (NO I COULD NOT LEAVE ME ALONE) that Haruka had heard before now giggled, accompanying a small, glowing figure that fluttered around her head.

"I know the answer to that one..."

"Stop that!" Rei snapped her fingers, and the light zipped over to her.

"A fairy," she explained to Haruka.

"She's supposed to be serving me," she added, with a meaningful look at the sparkling little creature.

"Her name is Minako."

"Oh," Haruka managed weakly. Her head was spinning. '_Bells... bells..'._ All she could think of was Serenity. An image pushed its way into her thoughts, of her beautiful Koneko-chan, sitting in a sea of flowers with a warm soft smile on her facie... Flowers! Haruka straightened in triumph.

"They're flowers! Bluebells!"

"That's right!" Minako sang out happily. Rei made a strangled noise and slumped down onto the ground. Then she sat up, and grinned.

"Kidding... You bested me, Haruka. I guess I'll have to help you now! Hey, Brown-Tom-et!" She waved, and a stumpy little tree melted into a tall slim girl with wavy brown hair and emerald eyes.

"How many time have I asked you not to call me that, I have a name you know. It's Makoto so USE IT!" Makoto twitched. Rei snatched a tinny pouch off her belt to reveal a smallish bottle.

"I knew you were hiding it somewhere," she grinned, grabbing the bottle. "We're drinking a toast -- to love! Thank you for offering to provide the wine, Brown-Tom-et. That was nice of you."

"I give up" Makoto sighed.

"HEY! That's my last bottle of wine!" the wood nymph complained.

Rei ignored her, producing a handful of thimbles to serve as cups. "This stuff is elderberry wine, Haruka," she explained.

"Probably the best drink short of heaven's fare. Trust me, this much is enough." She poured the thimbles and passed them out.

"Well, here's to you, Haruka!" she announced, standing.

"The only idiot I know who'd shatter the balance of the world to show her lover a couple of pretty animals!" She drank.

"To Serenity, too," Haruka added, before gulping her. Rei was right; a thimble-full **was **enough. Minako settled on her shoulder, still giggling.

"Are you always so moony-eyed over Serenity?"

"There's nothing wrong with that!" Rei grinned.

"But let's work on the business at hand, shall we? The first thing to do is find the unicorns. Screwball!" she called and a little light- haired dwarf came running with fur for Haruka.

"Screwball, is that rally your name?" Haruka asked the dwarf

"No, it's Al not that she'd use it" he complained "how ever said elves where kind never met her"

"This'll help," he said gruffly, setting the fur around Haruka's shoulders.

"I need to find Serenity," Haruka insisted.

"I know," Rei answered. There was sympathy in her eyes.

"I fear the worst," Screwball said slowly, and silence settled over them. (Screwball is not from Sailor moon, though there are a few screwballs in there especially in the dub version)

"Serenity!" Haruka blundered through the snow, ahead of the others. The forest seemed endless, but she couldn't -- just could not -- give up. Her love was out there somewhere, possibly alone and freezing, and she would find her -- no matter what.

"Serenity!"

"Haruka." Rei tugged on her sleeve.

"Wait."

"What?" The girl snapped, almost rudely. She couldn't wait, not while Serenity was still out there. Rei didn't seem offended.

"Over there," she said, pointing to a small hill.

"Can't you feel it, Haruka? We have a duty to fulfill here -- whether you want to or not." Haruka stopped, and looked at Rei.

"I guess so," she gave in, finding herself unable to argue.

The unicorn lay in a patch of a clearing, snow blanketing him in his sleep. By the time they had made there way over to him, the female had already arrived, and was nuzzling her mate in despair. Sorrow hung over the area like a low fog. There was no denying this, not any more.

"I need to talk to her," Haruka whispered, already climbing over the hill they crouched behind. The mare watched her approach, eyes deep and sad. Unintentionally, Haruka felt tears creeping down her face. She had caused this, no matter how she tried to justify it. Her intentions had been good, but she couldn't escape blame with only that. Serenity hadn't known... how could she have known? But Haruka had. And now a unicorn had been killed... Its horn was cut off. Haruka gazed into the eyes of the female unicorn. '_I'm sorry_,' she wanted to say. '_I didn't mean it.'_ She felt frozen, paralyzed with her inability to speak. Then a wash of acceptance rushed over her, and Haruka was released. She fell to her knees.

"Forgive me," she whispered, through the tears.

"I meant no wrong." Her head bowed, and she held still, waiting for judgment, another moment past. Haruka breathed deeply, and tried to make herself open to further communication. Instructions flooded her mind, and she looked back up into the unicorn's eyes.

'This is what you must do, ' they seemed to tell her. 'Now go.' Numbly, Haruka got to her feet and stumbled back to the others.

"Well?" Rei demanded, when she remained silent.

"What did it say?"

"We have to get the other horn back," Haruka told her slowly.

"Or we'll be stuck like this." The unicorn whinnied, as if to urge her on.

"We've got to pick out a champion to fight back the Dark Lord."

"Well, that'll be you of course!" Rei said cheerfully then moved right along, leaving no chance for arguments.

"Come on, Haruka, and we'll get you some weapons. Brown-Tom-et, you stay here!" He gave the dwarf a stern look.

"And make sure you guard that unicorn well!"

"Like my own life!" Makoto pledged.

"Better!" Rei corrected.

"She's all we've got left!" Makoto sighed.

"Here we are!" Rei opened the door to the cave.

"You'll find armor and weapons in here, but..." She grimaced.

"I can't go in with you. Minako will have to show you the way."

"This way, Haruka!" Minako called, and Haruka scrambled to keep up. The cave was so small that she was forced to crawl through it.

"Over here! Come on!" She flew forward into a brightly lit room littered with good coins. In the center stood a stand holding a chain-mail shirt and a huge sword and shield. There was an almost reverent feel to the objects, and even to the room itself. It was bemusing, to say the least. Haruka wasn't quite sure what to make of all this. A sudden whizzing sound made him jerk around in surprise, and there stood a girl in filmy light clothing, her light blond hair wild and a pair of translucent wings emerging from her shoulders. A shower of sparkles surrounded her, and she smiled at Haruka, blue eyes alight with mischief.

"Minako?" she whispered, in shock.

"Nobody knows, except for you," she told her softly.

"Don't tell Rei, OK?" She stared.

"Promise!" she hissed fiercely, and she jerked a nod, still shaken. Minako smiled.

"I can be anything you want me to be," she whispered.

"Even what your heart desires most." She looked toward the sword and mail shirt.

"You have to take it, Haruka!" (A mail shirt is a shirt made out of little mettle rings I think If you've seen The Fellowship of the Ring. Part of the Lord of the Ring trilogy that Metal shirt that saved Frodo's life) She blinked at her, then reached forward, hand shaking. Her face set with determination, as his fingers closed around the sword's hilt. It felt familiar, even though she had never laid eyes upon it before.

Serenity's eyes were wild with desperation as she climbed the hill. The forest branches had made short work of her clothing, and it now hung in rags. She felt cold to the very core and seemingly beyond, but it didn't matter. Through the bushes that blocked out the cave at the top of the hill came the harsh sound of goblin laughter, set off by the soft crackling of a fire. Serenity peered in through the heavy thorns.

Beryl was laughing.

"The magical horn is mine, mine, **mine**!" she exulted. "Now all creatures will love the night, and worship dark minions as divine, vine, vine!"

"You shouldn't be talking like that, Beryl!" Bucket-head warned.

"Why not?" Beryl sneered.

"I've got the power now!"

"Plenty big power!" Bucket- head scoffed.

"Hah!" Beryl turned from him, and began to chant,

" Higher, higher, burning fire! Singing like a choir! " She shrieked a laugh as the fire increased to three times its original size.

"It seems a shame to waste such power!" Pig-face remarked.

"Waste?" Beryl faced him. "Better watch out, old pal! Or I'll turn you into little pork chops!"

"Why not turn everything into garbage!" Yumcha suggested. "A great towering mountain of slop... wouldn't that be oh so magical?"

"Ooh!" Beryl turned from him.

"Higher, higher, burning fire! Singing like a choir!" Again, her shrieking laughter filled the air.

"ENOUGH!" A darkness seemed to rise up and ripple across the earth. Serenity stifled a gasp and cringed back behind the hill, trembling violently. There was a presence about this new figure that was overwhelming. Serenity had an ominous feeling in the pit of her stomach. This thing was so evil... Wrongness hung over it heavily. It made Serenity feel weak and afraid. The horn flew from Beryl's hand to the waiting grip of the Dark Lord.

"The unicorns are dead," it mused. "Is this not true?"

"True, Lord!" Beryl assured him.

"Very plenty true!"

"Undeniably true!" Yumcha added.

"You lie!" the Dark Lord snapped. He pointed to the east.

"Here is dawn!" Serenity looked, and saw the sun rising. Hope rushed through her. '_Not everything is lost, not yet. There is still hope'. _

"Stallion is dead," Beryl assured him. "Dead as dreams."

"Out with it!" the Dark Lord demanded.

"The mare lives still!" Yumcha admitted guiltily.

"If even one unicorn walks the earth," the Lord of Darkness told them,

"My power is not complete!"

Beryl protested "It's just the mare, Lord!".

"She has no power!"

"Only the power of creation!" he thundered.

"Get the mare! I command you." The trio bowed low before their Lord. Serenity turned and ran.

"Who goes there?" By the time she reached the unicorn's clearing, Serenity was so exhausted that all she could do was half-stumble, half-slide down the side of the hill. She was tightly controlling her hysteria, but choking sobs escaped her all the same. She looked upward toward the fire, where a brown-haired amazonish girl regarded her with suspicion.

"I-it's just me," she barely whispered. The unicorn reared back, as if furious or very afraid.

"You!" The girl glared.

"You're the cause of all our sorrow!"

"I know! I'm sorry... I'm sorry...!" Serenity sobbed, trying to force the words out past her numb lips.

"I didn't know; please, I really didn't mean it! Forgive me!" She flopped forward onto her face, still shaking with fear and sadness, the cold was a part too.

"I'm not the one you should be asking!" the girl shot back fiercely.

"I have to set it right!" Serenity cried.

"Please, let's hurry! They're going to come for her; the Dark Lord sent them back! We have to leave now!" She looked at the unicorn, which regarded her steadily.

"She's got to get somewhere safe, before they come!"

"Before who come?" The girl frowned.

"Goblins! The Witch! I don't know what they are but we have to hurry up and leave!" Serenity nearly screamed in frustration. Too late, an arrow shot forward, piercing right past the girls head barley missing. Serenity choked back more sobs. '_Another life... that's another life I've cost…'_ She ran forward, trying to urge the unicorn onward, but it seemed reluctant to leave the resting place of its mate. Serenity whirled around in a fierce stance, as the veil creatures advanced upon them, net held ready...

AN: Comment, questions, suggestion, please review.


	4. The Mettings fo the Dark and Pure

**Last Time**: '_Another life... that's another life I've cost…'_ She ran forward, trying to urge the unicorn onward, but it seemed reluctant to leave the resting place of its mate. Serenity whirled around in a fierce stance, as the veil creatures advanced upon them, net held ready...

"Makoto!" Rei ran ahead of the others, back into the near-empty clearing. She crouched beside her friend.

"You can't be dead!" She looked down sadly.

"This is awful!"

"Makoto!" Screwball crouched by Rei, and Haruka took the opposite side.

The nymph's eyes slid open.

"Rei?" she murmured, then looked around.

"Screwball? And Haruka?" Puzzlement showed itself clearly in her eyes.

"They killed you too?"

"Of course they didn't!" Rei raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hideous things!" Makoto exclaimed, causing Screwball to gasp.

"They shot me" She moaned as Rei look at the little cut on her cheek. Screwball chuckled.

"I did my best to fight them off!" Makoto said earnestly.

"But they swarmed up by the hundreds! Oh, fierce, veil and ugly creatures they were!" She sighed, as if regretting something.

"The little silver-haired girl warned me, but -- "

"Serenity?" Haruka grabbed Makoto's shirt, yanking her up to eye level. The dwarf nodded an affirmative.

"She is…alive and ok!" Haruka breathed thankfully, dropping her back onto the ground.

"She was alive still when they killed me!" The nymph nodded solemnly.

"They must have her!" Haruka realized out loud, feeling worry flooding in to her heart once more.

"We can follow their tracks in the snow!" Rei pointed.

"See? They were kind enough to leave us a trail. We may as well take advantage of that."

"Right." Haruka stood. It didn't take a great deal of time to find where they were being led.

"That's the Great Tree or Shadows," Rei explained to Haruka.

"The last remnant of Darkness left since Light took over. When evil ruled, this was a place of sacrifice." She frowned.

"To some extent, it still is."

"Serenity," Haruka whispered anxiously.

"We'll get her," Rei said reassuringly.

"They'll be concentrating on the unicorn, not Serenity. That's what we have to worry about most." She hurried forward again, and the others followed.

The stench was overpowering. Haruka looked around with disgust. Surrounding the 'Great Tree', or whatever it was called, was a huge, soggy swamp. Unlike most swamps, though, everything in this one was dead. The moss was white, looking drained, and it hung over severed tree limbs and twisted, darkened chunks of land like masses of limp slugs. A hazy fog settled over the whole place. It seemed still, but... something gurgled in the thick waters, and a trail of bubbles swam off. The only way to the safe land on the other side was a cross a path of stepping stones and crushed tree branches.

"Ugly," Screwball commented. "I hate it."

"Nice to know." Rei grinned at him.

"Thanks for volunteering to go first, Screwball."

"Why always **me**?" the dwarf wailed.

"Oh, just get going!" Rei told him.

"You'll get there faster if you start right away." Screwball grumbled, but obediently started climbing across. The gurgling bubbles swirled across his path, and he 'eeped', but kept moving, trying to make it to safety as fast as possible. He reached the other end, and waved his hands.

"I made it!" That was when something pulled him abruptly into the water.

"Screwball!" Rei cried, moving to dart across the swamp. Haruka had beaten her to it, and managed to reach the land in time to see Screwball's head burst back up through the water's surface. On the other side of him, a green, slime-coated creature exploded out of the merky water.

"Fowl-tasting dwarf!" she shrieked at Screwball. Then her eyes lit on Haruka.

"Ah!" A greedy smile slid across her moss-covered face.

"Come to me, juicy girl!" Haruka brought her shield up in time to halt her advance. She seemed hampered by this, but only a little.

"And what would the name of this tender little morsel be," she purred,

" she who disturbs my rest?"

"Haruka," she gasped, recoiling from the stink she emitted.

"My name is Haruka!"

"Mmm." She leered, teeth clashing.

"And what a fine, Fat girl you are, Haruka!"

"HEY…I mean…ah... you don't really want to eat me!" Haruka stated confidently with a hit of anger at being called fat.

"I'll probably make you sick! You don't want -- "

"Oh, yes I do!" she shrieked.

"Yes I do!" She lunged at her, but she jumped back and swung her sword out wildly. Her shriek faded abruptly, and she looked up in time to see her body crumpling. '_I cut off her head!'_ She realized, feeling sick. Fighting back bile, she brought her sword back up.

"I did it!" Haruka said breathlessly, swinging the weapon. '_I won... Maybe I can do this, after all! It's not as hard as I thought'_ She ran off after the others, and received a light punch on the arm from a grinning Rei.

"A rope." Screwball gazed up at the tree above him, where a grungy rope dangled.

"Hmm." He reached for it curiously.

"No, wait DON'T!" Rei lunged forward to stop her, but it was a bit too late. The ground beneath them crumpled as Screwball gave the rope a sharp yank, and then all four of them -- plus Minako -- were tumbling down a dark tunnel.

Haruka landed first, and rolled out of the way in time to avoid having Rei land on her. She scrambled up smoothly, and Makoto and Screwball thumped down in a grumbling heap. Minako flickered lightly, skimmed through the air.

Rei moved to one side of the room, where a door of steel bars blocked their escape. She glanced down at the heavy lock that kept it shut. "Trapped, nice going Al"

"Now she uses my name" the dwarf mumbled dejectedly.

"We have to get out of here," she frowned.

"But I can't see how..."

"What about if we get Minako to fly out and find the key?" Haruka suggested, joining her. "She could bring it back and let us out."

"Minako?" Rei blinked then shook her head.

"No, it won't work. She's too small. There's no way she'd be able to carry that key." Minako flickered angrily, flying sharply up to flutter in front of Haruka.

"It's our **secret**!" she cried furiously.

"Our secret will die right here if you don't help us!" she shot back.

Minako shimmered into her full size. "You promised!" she hissed, glaring at Haruka.

"Minako!" Rei gasped out, she glares even fiercer than hers does as she stared at her in shock.

"You spiteful little brat! Who told you to keep secrets like that!"

"They're mine to keep!" she retorted defiantly, then glanced back and Haruka, and knelt down beside where she sat.

"I'll do what you ask," she whispered softly, reaching out to brush her fingertips over her cheek, "If you'll kiss me -- Haruka." Her expression was a mix of compassion and longing.

"I -- " Haruka shook her head.

"Well... that's simple enough." Jerkily, she bobbed her head forward and planted a brief peck on Minako's lips. "There! Done!" Makoto tried to stop from laughing.

"You call that a kiss?" Minako snorted derisively.

"That was barely a touch!" She leaned forward, once again running her soft fingertips over Haruka's face.

"Aren't I sweet enough, Haruka?" she breathed, an enticing look on her face. A smile curved on her lips, secretively.

Haruka closed her eyes and thoughts of Serenity flooded her. Serenity was sweet... The sweetest thing Haruka could think of.

"So sweet..." she murmured out loud, the remembered feel of Serenity's soft skin and warm body making her palms tingle with longing. She smiled softly.

"Sweet is the wind... that blows me to you." Her voice shifted halfway through, and Haruka gasped. Her face blurred, and her skin softened to pale ivory, her hair growing longer and twisting up into two round buns on either side of her head but still reaching her knees in long and silky silver waves. Her eyes lighten to that soft, luminous baby blue. Serenity's lips smiled sweetly at Haruka, that familiar, beloved face gazing up at him.

"S-Serenity..." Haruka's breath caught in her throat. She stared longingly, and barely managed to gasp out.

"This... this isn't... real..."

"Oh, but it 'tis," Serenity's voice whispered.

"It's real; I'm real. Feel my hand, Haruka. I'm solid, and perfectly alive." She shut her eyes and opened them again slowly, lips parting so enticingly.

"I want you, Haruka. I want you to hold me. Please... " '_My beautiful Serenity...' _Haruka leaned forward, cupping those soft cheeks in both hands. She wanted to believe this, to lose herself in the feel of serenity, to kiss those willing lips until no breath remained in either of their bodies. She ached to pull that lean, delicate form against her once more, feeling Serenity's heart beating right next to her, reveling in the life flowing within her. She leaned forward some more, ready to do just that. But... under that facade, it wasn't Serenity. Not her curious, happy, too-full-of-energy Serenity... And this wasn't right, it didn't feel right.

"No!" Haruka pulled back, shaking her head to clear it.

"No, I can't do this! I can't!" Serenity's image shifted abruptly, and Minako stared back at her in outraged shock.

"A human heart -- my heart -- doesn't work like that," she said stubbornly.

"My heart belongs to Serenity -- not just her appearance." Minako stood, face flushed red and made fierce with anger.

"What do I care about human hearts?" she hissed, furious.

"They're all so soft and spirituous -- like porridge ! A fairy's heart beats fierce and free!" Her image shimmered, and a small flickering light flew from their cage, the sound of Minako's crying following after it.

"Minako!" Rei yelled after her.

"Great," she muttered, when she didn't respond.

"Of all the times to throw a temper tantrum... Thanks for the love lesson, Haruka. Now what do we do?"

"Ask her," Haruka smirked. Minako crouched by the bars, the key clutched tightly in her hand.

"You all look like mourners at your own funeral!" she commented airily. Rei reached through the bars to snatch the key from her hand, but she pulled it back out of reach.

"Minako!" Rei pointed firmly at the lock. She stared back defiantly, not moving. Deliberately, she snapped her fingers, still pointing. After a brief second of hesitation, she hastened to obey; unlocking the door and swinging it open for them.

"Come on!" Rei cried, and she bounded out the door without waiting another minute.

The Lord of Darkness stood still beside the gate to his dungeon, watching over the two new occupants. The unicorn was not comfortable to look at; her light was too blinding, and that angered him. But the other -- the girl... His face twisted in a smile. Neither of the captives could see, or hear him, but they likely sensed his presence. He could see that, watching them.

The unicorn paced restlessly, and across the chasm between them, Serenity watched her. She couldn't turn her gaze downward, for the wicked pit of flames dizzied her. To all sides were gaping caverns, dark and ominous-looking. Serenity had not even once thought of run down them. There was no telling what evil sorts of creatures might be lurking about ready to pounce. She pressed himself against the rock face behind her and kept her eyes resolutely fixed on the unicorn, trembling violently with fear and suppressed emotion. Her heart continued to cry out a single name: _Haruka!_

The Dark Lord watched her silently, feeling her discontent growing. Every motion the girl made -- every swallow of fear, every shift of her muscles, every time her hand reached up unconsciously to brush damp bangs out of her eyes -- increased the feeling tenfold. A dark desire, the need to possess, rushed through the Dark Lord's veins. His, this girl. The thought filled him with an almost gleeful satisfaction (Just try and picture a chibi super-deformed dark lord giggling like a schoolgirl uniform and all). He turned from the gate and glared with frustration into the fire that burned always in his throne room.

"Father," he growled.

"I hold the world in my grasp. And yet this... girl... distracts me. It's been an eternity since I felt such desire. What am I to do?"

A hissing voice came from the fire almost instantly. "Sssshe fassscinatesss you becaussse her sssoul isss pure. To make her one of usss, charm her. Ssseduce her. Change her ssspirit. Hypnotize her, ssset her free. Bring her to you."

A shiver ran through Serenity's body suddenly, and she felt a burning gaze on her. Her eyes slid shut, and then opened wide. Somehow that gaze filled her with an irresistible compulsion. Slowly, she stood then bolted down a nearby tunnel, the only thought in her fear-clouded mind being to run and keep running. She ran as is she where a rabbit being perused by a fox, however, it wasn't she who picked the direction.

"We should split up," Rei decided, looking around at them seriously.

"We'll have more chance of finding either the unicorn or Serenity if we go in teams. Minako can work alone," she said, with a glance at the flickering light beside her. It seemed to flutter an assent.

"I'll go with Haruka!" Makoto called, glancing about nervously at the large silver plates that shimmered at her from where they hung on the walls deep under ground. She did not like to be so enclosed. More plates were on the sturdy tables, heaping with ominous-looking carcasses that were likely intended as food. Haruka shook her head.

"No, Rei should come with me." She looked at Makoto and Screwball.

"Be careful, you two. Come on, Rei." She left the room, Rei on her heels and Minako flitting on ahead.

"There's just one thing I want to know," Screwball said unhappily, watching them go.

"What's that?"

"Why ME?"

Minako resumed her larger form and glanced around. She was in a large, dark room littered with white pillars. Something about the feel of the room was... strange, off in some way, well more so then the other rooms. As if it was being used, or there was something happening. Power made the air thick, and she shivered, taking another look around. Had she...? Yes, she had seen something. A flash of white, over... Minako flitted toward it, running almost, as she would fly -- softly, silently. Somebody darted forward, cringing against a pillar, bright blue eyes staring forward as if in a trance.

"Serenity?" Minako whispered softly. Yes, it was -- had to be -- Serenity. But she didn't respond to her voice. With a moment's hesitation, she ran forward again, as thought in a dream. Or rather a nightmare, and from the frightened-rabbit look on her face we'll go with the nightmare.

Minako ran after her, feet soundless on the cold marble floor. She continued onward as if hypnotized, and she watched as the great stone doors at the end of the room swung open. With a little whimpering noise, Serenity rushed forward into the room beyond, and was swallowed up as the doors boomed shut behind him. Minako darted forward to the keyhole and peered in, to see Serenity creeping toward a large fire, seeking warmth. Like a lost little girl coming out of a storm, Minako mused. Shadows fell across the room, ghosting about as if they wished to devour her up whole. Without waiting another minute, Minako shimmered back into her small form and zipped off to find Rei and Haruka.

Warm. It was warm. Serenity turned from the fire, slowly, to look at her surroundings. The room was like a cavern, eerily lit up by the fire and torches on the walls. Grotesque statues and carvings littered the place, and shadows danced in a way that, to Serenity's fear-clouded mind, seemed horribly unnatural. They almost seemed to circle her, trapping her, peering and poking about as if to size her up. She cringed, but there was nowhere to go. They were all around her. '_Why did I come here? Where is here? What's going on'_ She had no answers. The whole time she'd been running, it seemed like a dream. She had been running somewhere, but... she didn't know where or why. Now, here she was. It was so strange and frightening...she couldn't think straight. Moaning, Serenity sank to the ground, feeling despair flood every sense. Only the thought of Haruka gave her hope.

_Charm her_

The girl looked up, and saw a form of light, coming from somewhere in front of her. She got to her feet slowly, and crept forward, curiosity overriding fear for the moment. As she drew closer, hesitantly, the source of the shimmering became clear. On an ornately carved table sat a box -- the kind most often used to contain treasure. The sparkling came from within it, as well as from its own pure gold surface. Serenity moved towards it, driven by puzzlement and wonder.

_Seduce her_

The lid of the box was still closed, though the twinkling lights shone through it. Ever so carefully, the entranced Serenity reached forward and lifted back the lid; her eager eyes peering forward to find what secrets lay within. Sparkling gold reflected back at her, playing lightly across her face as the light from the fires shifted. She reached a shaking hand into the box, and felt it dip into a small sea of precious gems. Cupping the hand, she brought it back out, fascinated with how the jewels cascaded through her fingers, slipping back into their box as thought they flowed, like water or silk. A slow smile began to force its way across Serenity's face.

_Change her spirit_

Then the music began, shattering the mood entirely. Serenity's breath caught in fear, and she spun around. The notes were soft and pleasant, but they had deadly undertones to them, enough to make her want to cry. And in the center of the floor, a lone figure danced, its entire body shrouded in darkness; it almost seemed, in fact, to consist only of darkness. As well as a high-collared costume, complete with a black cape and boots. Serenity felt a strange sense of dread, and moved away from the box, pressing herself back up against the wall, as far from the creature as she could get. The costume it wore seemed... submissive, in a way...

_Make her one of us_

The creature continued its graceful dance, but it was all too much for her. Unable to tear her eyes away, she pressed hard into the wall, wishing she could dissolve into it and get away somehow. Her breath came in short, panicked gasps, and something seemed to scramble in her soul... a darkness, seeking a hold. She fought against its demands, tucking her arms around herself and sobbing without being able to cry. '_No...'_ The creature came toward her, bringing with it a stronger compulsion. '_No...'_ Serenity shut her eyes tight, and willed it all away... willed everything to end... willed herself to wake, safe in Haruka's arms...

A shadow passed over her face, and her eyes shot open involuntarily. The dancer now stood mere inches away, its hand almost touching the girl's face. It pulled back the hand slowly, and Serenity felt the darkness gain a firm hold on her, drawing her forward. With a sigh, she gave in entirely and allowed herself to be led out into the middle of the floor.

For a moment, she stood still, paralyzed in fear, as the creature spun and twirled around her. But then it caught up her hand and pulled her around, and she was trapped in the music, unable to stop herself, dancing, spinning, arms and legs out of control in their motions. A wild exhilaration rushed through her, its power coursing through her veins and all around her. Serenity spun toward the dancer, his arms outstretched, head upturned a breathless smile on his lips and desperate enjoyment in his eyes. The creature danced toward her -- closer, more menacing, and all the while Serenity stood there, welcoming it, and then...

Their images blurred together, and Serenity danced alone, her legs and shoulders now encased in black with gold trim, and a cape with a collar twice as high as her head flowing about as she moved. The same costume that had moments ago, dressed the mysterious dancer. She spun past a mirror and stopped, studying her reflection. Yes, the clothing was submissive. The vest – her only semblance of a shirt -- had no sleeves, and it consisted of only two strips of stiff fabric coming down to meet her belt in the front, barley covering her – ehem – female parts. Her pants soft and smooth against her skin and fell loosely over knee high boots on her feet and lower calves.

Serenity blinked at her image, not recognizing it. Everything seemed so... dark. A dark- painted clawed hand suddenly burst through the mirror, and she jumped back, feeling fear grab her once more. Another hand followed the first, and then a boot clad foot... Serenity could feel that presence again, the overwhelming sense of evil and darkness that made her feel so weak and small. It was too much, this time. She felt her vision going black... With a little whimper -- of fear or pain, she didn't know -- Serenity crumpled to the ground.

The figure continued to step through the mirror, rising to its full towering height. The Lord of Darkness looked down at Serenity's unconscious form, black cape swirling about in distinct contrast to his crimson-colored skin. Large black horns rose from his head. Smiling in satisfaction, the Dark Lord knelt down beside Serenity, bending over her with obvious intentions. The girl's eyes slid open, then immediately went wide with horror. Her mouth opened in a silent scream, and she slid away from the terror looming above her, scooting backwards on her hands with her feet kicking her onward, as fast as she could manage. Loud, panicked breaths escaped her lungs, as she once again pressed herself against the wall.

AN: Comment, questions, suggestion, please review.


	5. Hidden meetings

**Last Time**: The girl's eyes slid open, then immediately went wide with horror. Her mouth opened in a silent scream, and she slid away from the terror looming above her, scooting backwards on her hands with her feet kicking her onward, as fast as she could manage. Loud, panicked breaths escaped her lungs, as she once again pressed herself against the wall.

"Be quiet," the Dark Lord said softly, and Serenity felt her throat convulse, forcing her breathing to soften.

"How do you like my gifts?" her captor continued, gesturing toward the box. He met Serenity's terrified gaze, and smiled.

"Do the garments not... please you?" It took every ounce of strength Serenity had left to shake her head, barely shifting it to either side.

"N-n-no, there…not pleasing" she stammered softly, frozen with fear. That was truth. She hated the clothes, and all they suggested that her role here was to be. The Dark Lord chuckled, amused.

"Then I shall have to have more created. Eventually, you will come to accept them. And your fate." She gaze burned into her captive's.

"I've found my true mate. And you know it."

"Never!" Serenity managed to force through her trembling lips, barely above a whisper. She forced herself to meet that gaze with all the defiance she could muster.

"Beneath the skin," that silkily, dark voice continued,

"We are already one. Was it not your sin trapped the unicorn? Even now," he went on, with intense satisfaction,

"The evil seed of what you've done terminates within you."

"No!" Serenity gasped, and found her strength.

"No! You're wrong... you're-you're lying! It's not true, I know it! I love Haruka! I love her, and I hate you!" The smile faded, and Serenity felt hope.

"You're just... just... an evil animal!" Immediately, the smile was back, and with it, laughter.

"We are all animals, my young Princess," he remarked, amused, and continued to laugh, somehow emitting with that laughter tides of darkness that washed over Serenity and drowned her hope, forcing tears from her eyes and sobs from her throat. Her gaze fell to the floor, in despair.

Laughter, Haruka ran after Minako, trying to control this sense of dread within her. Serenity was in danger, she knew it, terrible danger -- and if something didn't happen soon to save her, then she would be lost to Haruka forever.

"Haruka!" Rei hissed, and she joined the two by the gateway, peering in through the crack between the two doors. The laughter, she found out soon enough, was coming from a tall, man like figure with the horns of a bull and a horrible sense of power around him. Haruka felt her irritation growing with every second she observed. She really didn't like that guy! (Hello that's the point here, he's the bag gu-erm…thing)

"That's the Dark Lord," Rei whispered, answering before Haruka even realized she wanted to ask a question.

"Minako, this is where Serenity went, is that right?" She let out a breath, slowly.

"That's not good..."

Something dark shifted at the other side of the room, and Haruka's gaze caught on it.

"Serenity!" she gasped, pushing at the doors. They refused to budge. The black-garbed girl rose to her feet with the unintentional scrambling motions that Haruka had always found so cute, and tried to edge away, her face even paler than usual with fear. Tears started to form in Haruka's eyes as she shoved helplessly at the doors. Serenity was so close... but byound her reach...if only she open the door…

"Haruka, you can't help her right now," Rei murmured, grabbing her arm.

"She's alive, that much is enough, isn't it?" It wasn't, it truly wasn't. Haruka glanced back at Serenity's clothes. Their cut, and the way they fit, spoke volumes about the purpose intended for the girl wearing them. Watching her was enough to make Haruka's blood burn... but her anger rose just as sharply.

The Dark Lord fixed his gaze on Serenity.

"The last unicorn dies tonight!" he announced fiercely, watching with a dark glee as the girl sank to her knees, eyes turning downward in despair.

"As her blood ebbs, the sun sets forever. There shall never be another dawn."

Never !" Rei hissed, more furious than Haruka had ever seen her.

Serenity seemed to be having similar thoughts; she glared up at the Dark Lord, face set with hatred.

"No!" she said vehemently, through clenched teeth.

"No!" The Dark Lord chucked, amused.

"My Princess," he answered, using the title mockingly,

"I require the solace of the shadows -- and the dark of the night. Sunshine is my destroyer!"

Rei's face lit with triumph, as if the battle was already won.

"Haruka," she breathed,

"As long as we still have sunlight, we can destroy him!" Haruka tore her eyes away from Serenity's face and glanced back up at Rei. The cord of her pendant twisted against her neck, and she glanced down at it. Serenity's pendant, the one she'd given to Haruka in that simple careless moment of warmth… When they had each other's love to take for granted. Haruka cupped the small silver moon in her hand, running her fingers over it as if it were a priceless treasure. The memories came back to her, just brief fragments of the whole picture. Serenity's smile, so brilliant and loving the warm sunlight illuminating her beautiful silver hair.

'' Memory ''

Light reflected off the silver crescent moon pendant hanging around her neck, and Haruka watched in fascination.

Serenity followed her gaze. "Do you like it?". Haruka nodded still watching the light play on the pendent. She pulled the object over her head and held it out. "It's yours"

'' End ''

"I-I think I know how we can do it," Haruka whispered, looking up from the pendant to Rei's face.

"All I wish," the Dark Lord said, swirling to face Serenity, who now stood to one end of a great banquet table,

"Is for you to sit and talk with me." Serenity's mind raced.

"You mean in this thing?" she gestured toward the chair beside her, a mass of black metal twisted into a demented parody of a throne. She frowned at it.

"Yes." The Dark Lord smiled.

"I'd rather sit on ten-inch spikes!" the girl shot back.

"SIT!" her captor roared, then seemed to gain control of herself when Serenity backed away from the chair even more.

"Or stand," he added smoothly.

"As you wish, it is enough that we are alone together." He stepped forward, smiling, and Serenity involuntarily fell back a pace.

"Some -- simple – conversation is all I ask." He chuckled, staring hungrily at his prisoner.

The girl's cheeks flushed. "I don't have anything to say to you!" she snapped angrily, defiantly.

"I had everything planned out before you came along! My whole life..."_Haruka will take my away from the palace, and we'll live in a cabin, like Ami's. The forest and each other will be all we need, forever!' _She cherished that dream... it had seemed so certain when she woke up this morning. Now it was so far beyond her reach that she may as well wish for the moon, or a star, or for the sun to be purple.

"All things change, Serenity," the Dark Lord's confident voice cut into her thoughts.

"The dreams of youth are the regrets of maturity." He waved a hand dismissively.

"Dreams are my specialty. Through them, I can influence mankind."

'_I'll bet,'_ Serenity thought bitterly. '_Oh Ruka-chan, I don't even know if you're still alive..'._ Sorrow washed over her, but she did not allow herself to cry. '_I hope you can forgive me for all of this, some day...' _

"My dream," the Lord of Darkness continued,

"Is of eternity with you by my side, I offer you this -- Highness. My heart... my soul… My love..."

Serenity's head snapped up, her attention caught by that one word.

"Love?" she blurted foolishly, and her heart screamed, '_Haruka! Only her!' _ The Dark Lord stared back at him, gaze unfathomable.

"Is that all of them?" Haruka looked back at the pile they'd collected, of the gold plates that Makoto had noticed before. She raised her eyes to the nymph, who nodded earnestly.

"All we could find!" Makoto told her. Rei nodded.

"We pulled them all off the shelves. They're heavy, but not overly so. We shouldn't have a problem setting them up."

"Good." Haruka nodded.

"I found our source of light." She led them toward the small air hole, where a beam of sunlight shone down a high tunnel and into the dark cavern. Rei studied it critically.

"That's not the easiest climb I've seen," she commented, making a face.

"Not many hand holds, and the space is practically nonexistent. It would take someone really small..."

"I'll do it!" Screwball volunteered. The other three stared at him.

"What's the matter?" he asked defensively.

"Aren't I small enough for the job? Rei, please," he begged. "Let me do it. I won't let you down!"

"All right," Rei gave in.

"You can do it, if you want, but you have to hurry. Understand?"

"Yes sir, erm Ma'am!" the dwarf answered solemnly. Haruka brought over two plates -- one to go up with Screwball and the other to remain at the bottom of the tunnel, to reflect the light. Haruka and Rei gave Screwball a hand up, then when they managed to set the plate to their satisfaction. Rei grinned impishly.

"Two down, and about a four dozen to go," she remarked cheerfully, then gathered up her share of the plates.

"Sit," the Dark Lord said, leering in anticipation.

"I value your thoughts, Serenity. Share them with me."

"Just sit?" Serenity was staring to feel unsure. She moved up just in front of the chair, before the far end of the table.

"Sit," the Dark Lord repeated.

"Nothing else?" Serenity glanced up at her captor meaningfully.

"And talk with me," he amended, not even so much as blinking to show he'd been taken aback. Serenity's eyes dropped to the table. She was hungry, she realized. The last time she'd eaten had been at Setsuna's cabin... A strange black substance sat on the plate before her.

"Eat," the Dark Lord urged her. A thick, dark liquid now filled the wineglass beside her plate. Serenity watched in fascination, and her hands closed around the cold glass.

"Drink," the Dark Lord added -- one-word commands.

The girl's face twisted, and she tore her hands back.

"I'm not doing anything that would make you happy!" she retorted, defiantly.

"DO IT!" The Dark Lord exploded in fury, knocking a whole side of the table to the floor with a loud clatter.

"DAMNED MORTAL!" Serenity's anger reached the breaking point.

"NEVER!" she screamed back in rage, more furious than she'd ever been in her life.

"Never!" he hissed. The Lord of Darkness's face twisted in fury, and he advanced on Serenity threateningly, gaining speed as he came. Laughing mockingly, the girl spun about, swirling her cape flippantly, and kneeling before the Dark Lord in a gesture of mock surrender. The charge halted, anger seeming to seep from the captor's body as air would from a punctured balloon.

"Such harsh words..." Serenity grinned fiercely.

"When you speak... your throat sounds like it wants me to slice it open!"

"Are you so anxious to see blood flow?" The Dark Lord panted slightly, from his exertions. Serenity nodded.

"As anxious as you would be to drink it -- my Lord. Grant me just one desire, if you truly want me."

"You have but to ask," the Dark Lord replied.

"I'll stay here with you willingly, if that's what you want," Serenity promised, then looked up.

"But on one condition."

"Anything!" The Lord of Darkness offered. Serenity grinned, feeling triumph surge through him...

"The unicorn is mine," she stated maliciously.

" I get to kill it!"

AN: Comment, questions, suggestion, please review.


	6. Trust

**Last Time:** "I'll stay here with you willingly, if that's what you want," Serenity promised, then looked up.

"But on one condition."

"Anything!" The Lord of Darkness offered. Serenity grinned, feeling triumph surge through him...

"The unicorn is mine," she stated maliciously.

" I get to kill it!"

"Just like that!" Rei grinned.

"Perfect!" She studied the placement of the large gold plate with satisfaction.

"We're making good time, Haruka. Only one more to go, and then we can head inside."

"Good." Haruka sighed, and sat down -- but she didn't look as pleased as she should be. Rei wasn't sure she understood humans very well. If it worked, it worked, right? No sense brooding on it before they did anything. Panic while it happened, sulk afterward... but don't brood about it before. Well... she was probably worried about Serenity. That made more sense in Rei's mind. Love was difficult to understand, damn near impossible really.

She dropped beside Haruka and gave her a sympathetic look. "Are you thinking about Serenity?"

"Always," Haruka replied, sighing.

"I worry about her, you know. She teased me about it before. But this..." She trailed off, anguished ridden eyes rising to meet Rei's own.

"It's something I can't control, and that makes me afraid -- but not for me, for her."

"It makes most people afraid." Rei nodded.

"But we can't let it show, because we have to be the heroes -- and if we're running around waving our arms and screaming, then it probably won't inspire much courage in others, either." A smile lifted faintly on Haruka's face.

"That's true."

"Of course it is. I'm always right, you know." Rei grinned

"Relax for a while, Haruka, OK? Tell me about Serenity. And just don't think about what's coming, for now." Haruka smiled again.

"We'd need hours if you wanted me to talk about Serenity. I can't possibly tell you everything with just a few minutes." She shook her head ruefully.

"I suppose that's what happens when you're in love. You go on and on about them, and just can't stop."

"Well, tell me what you can, then," Rei urged her. "It's not for me, it's for you. We'll stop when we have to, but for now, pretend we're just having a cozy little chat." She tilted her head, grinning. "So, how are you, Haruka? Care for some tea?"

She laughed (ohh…tea).

"All right, Rei. We'll do this your way. No tea, though." She smiled (damn ruin my fun).

"Fine, as you wish" Rei sat back satisfied.

"So, you can start by telling me... what are you going to do when this is all over, and Serenity is safe? Did you have a plan, or were you just going to try and work out something as you go along? I know you plan to stay in the woods, but Serenity's a princess. Is that what she would want?"

"I'm sure it is." Haruka's eyes grew distant as he remembered.

"Serenity was always out in the woods, even before we met. She used to come and stay with Setsuna or Ami -- the woman in the cabin up by the fields -- and sometimes she wouldn't go back to the palace for days. I used to watch her," she added.

"But I'd never get close. She always fascinated me, from the first time I saw her. I could never get tired of seeing her." She closed her eyes, savoring the memory.

"Of course, it's different when you're only 6 or 7 years old."

"I would imagine," Rei commented, waiting for her to continue.

"The first time we met," Haruka went on, not seeming to notice that she was talking to anyone any more.

"It was like fate. She just happened to catch her foot on a stray tree root, and managed to sprain her ankle somehow in the process. And then guess who was there to carry her back up?" She smiled to himself.

"Serenity had never even seen me before, but she wasn't afraid. She looked up at me, and smiled, and then just said, 'Hello'. That was it, one word, and I knew I wanted to be with her every day. We were best friends until we were about 14 or 15 -- and Ami never knew about me, neither did Setsuna, I don't think, I could be wrong on that one. She had au uncanny ability to just know things. But then it turned into something else. That wasn't so long ago, either -- only a few years," she mused.

"So what happened?" Rei asked curiously.

"Well... I realized it first." Haruka grinned slightly.

"My Koneko-chan never was very good at seeing what was right in front of her face. So I brought her presents, just things from the woods like flowers or honey – Serenity has a sweet tooth, you know. I think it confused her -- but I got what I wanted in the end." She almost smirked.

"One day I just kissed her into submission, and she looked up at me with those big baby blue eyes and said, 'Haruka -- does this mean you're trying to tell me something?'" Rei laughed out loud.

"Poor Serenity! She's not one for subtlety, is she? But, then again neither are you." She grinned at Haruka.

"The two of you are perfect for each other." Haruka's eyes grew distant.

"Yes, we really are," she answered softly.

"I can't see myself with anyone else – ever, this life or any after it."

"So," Rei continued, not wanting to let her start brooding again.

"When she found out how you felt, how did she react?"

The smile returned to Haruka's face. "She pretty much said what she did whenever I suggested we try something new. And she's respond 'that's a good idea, Ruka-cha, let's go for it!'" She chuckled.

"I think I addicted her, when she's around, I can just feel how much she loves me. I know she can feel the same about me. We're like one soul; destiny brought us together, and we'll stay that way forever. Or so I always thought." She sighed, but didn't linger on the subject.

"Serenity threw her ring into a pond, and as much as said that whoever finds it holds all claims to her. It's her way of telling me she wants us to commit to each other, well formally anyways." A fond smile tugged her lips upward.

"Koneko-chan is so funny that way; everything has to be a challenge. She wouldn't have it any other way -- and neither would I."

"Haruka," Rei said seriously.

"This -- right now -- is just like that, you know, another challenge. If your love is as strong as you say it is, then the two of you can get through it, no matter what."

"I suppose." Haruka sighed again, and then stood.

"Come along then," she said abruptly. "We have work to do."

Serenity studied her image in the mirror, not certain what to expect. Her face was the same -- blue eyes, pale skin, and silver hair. The clothing would have made her mother faint, it was so far from her idea of 'decent' -- but underneath that, she was still herself, wasn't she? It didn't look that way -- and honestly, Serenity could no longer tell. She looked so different -- so detached and resigned... Well, she needed to be, now. Her new life would demand it. There was no point in hiding from the truth any more. _Accept your fate, _she told herself sadly.

Haruka had warned her... Her happiness was forfeit the instant she reached out her hand to touch the unicorn. This, now, was her punishment, an eternity of cruel servitude. If she lived through what she had to do that night. Serenity wondered how much pain she would be forced to endure. An eternity's worth, probably. And every minute of it would be spent mourning her losses.

Well, she would not go down alone. That thought brought her some comfort. '_I will not be the only one to fail. So in some way, I will succeed -- a little.' _A small smile graced her lips. '_I wonder what the punishment for this will be._ 'Footsteps alerted her to another presence. Serenity turned, and dark claws caressed the soft skin of her cheek. She shivered involuntarily but forced herself to look up at her new Lord. That loathsome face smiled down at her, fiercely possessive.

"It's time, Serenity," he purred, then turned to lead the way out of the room. Serenity followed, shuddering. '_I wonder how much he will hurt me... when I'm made his...' _

"In the beginning," The Dark Lord's voice thundered, over the hissing of fire and the shrieking of his minions,

"There was nothing! A void of darkness..."

"We have to start now," Rei hissed, glancing back at the plate they'd just set up.

"Makoto, stay here and make sure nothing disturbs that plate." She glanced out to where the Lord of Darkness continued her chanting.

" Haruka I will keep them from killing the unicorn until the light comes." Rei raised his bow.

"I'll do that," Haruka offered, taking it from her.

"Thanks." Rei looked up at the little sparkle of light that hung over her shoulder.

"Go, Minako! Bring us that light!" And she zipped away, following the trail of plates set up to reflect the sun's rays where they wanted.

"The doors are closing!" Haruka hurried forward, sliding through the space, with Rei ducking gracefully after her.

"This way," she hissed, climbing up the rocks to a concealed viewing point. She stole an arrow from the quiver on Rei's back and readied it on the bow, peering out to get her first full look at the Lord of Darkness. The man-beast was growling, hissing in triumph even as he finished up his rites. He was so huge... Haruka felt her heart pound. So rough, uncaring, totally heartless. '_Serenity...'_ To the side stood the silver haired girl, no longer looking pale and terrified, but with her eyes lowered respectfully, the very picture of submission. Haruka gazed at her in horror. That couldn't be her Koneko-chan! What had happened to her?

"Haruka," Rei whispered, following her gaze.

"Be careful. Dark powers are persuasive. If Serenity is one of them..." She didn't finish, but Haruka could guess the rest. '_Koneko-chan... Please...don't let it be so'._ Even like this, in those dark clothes with uncaring indifference painted on her features, the sight of Serenity made Haruka's heart ache. Inside, she believed, the younger girl would always be good, and pure... and still that innocent young 8-year-old who'd smiled up at a ragged little forest girl when she should've been afraid. She could never be evil, not even if she killed a thousand unicorns.

"Hear me, powers of the night!" the Dark Lord boomed out, waving the horn.

"We offer this sacrifice in honor of you! Sanctified with blood and with fire!" His face grew exultant.

"I pray you, Father, accept my sacrifice. Let light be forever extinguished. Let the age of Darkness begin anew! Come, Serenity," he urged, gesturing.

"The birth of a new world awaits your stroke!"

Serenity gripped the huge sword in both hands, bracing herself. There was a look of determination on her face as she stepped forward.

"Let my offering be made of flesh and blood," she began, voice devoid of any emotion. So cold...

"Haruka..." Rei looked at her with big, pleading eyes.

"We can't lose that unicorn, Haruka. We can't." She seemed to see something in the girl's face that Haruka herself couldn't grasp. The balck-haired elfin youth stared at her without comprehension, then looked back at Serenity.

"I am kin to what dark fates enfold me..."

"Haruka, please!" Rei begged.

"It's not only the unicorn she's killing, can't you see? Somewhere around the world, maybe even just the next town over, another girl just like you could be watching her own little Koneko-chan -- waiting and wishing; the same dreams, hopes... There are millions of them, Haruka! And you would deny them their happiness, because you cannot have yours..."

Haruka looked from Rei to her Koneko-chan and back again, face twisting in anguish. Rei reached for the bow.

"I'll do it, if you can't."

"NO!" Haruka jerked the bow out of reach then forced her voice to become calmer.

"No..." She pulled the arrow back, watched Serenity lift the sword high above her head, face exultant triumphant.

'' Flashback ''

She folded a piece of cloth lengthwise a few times, and held it out toward Serenity's face.

"Don't you trust me, Haruka?" Serenity asked teasingly, as the older girl tied the blindfold around her head.

"I trust you, Koneko," Haruka answered, with conviction. "But I don't want anything to happen to you."

'' End ''

-- such an innocent question.

But with the most important answer in the world. "I trust you, Serenity," Haruka breathed, too softly for Rei to hear. Her fingers tightened on the bow, and she aimed, readying her arrow. She closed her eyes and whispered,

"I'll always trust you. Always." At the last minute, she held the arrow back, not letting it go.

AN: Comment, questions, suggestion, please review.


	7. Final Battel

**Last Time**: "I trust you, Serenity," Haruka breathed, too softly for Rei to hear. Her fingers tightened on the bow, and she aimed, readying her arrow. She closed her eyes and whispered,

"I'll always trust you. Always." At the last minute, she held the arrow back, not letting it go.

Serenity's sword fell...And severed the chain that held the unicorn bound, with one quick blow.

"RUN!" Serenity screamed frantically.

"RUN NOW!" The unicorn galloped from its prison swiftly, and Haruka let the arrow fly, distracting the crowd.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Face nearly insane with fury, the Lord of Darkness clenched his hands around Serenity's arms, claws digging into her shoulders. The girl cried out but remained otherwise still, her terrified gaze fixed defiantly on the enraged one before her.

"SERENITY!" Desperately, Haruka leapt into the crowd, forcing her way through them toward the pair, trying to reach her lover's side before it was too late. Serenity's eyes lit on her, and the longing and despair in them made Haruka want to scream. She didn't get to speak even one more word, because the Dark Lord threw her savagely against the wall, and her body crumpled to the ground, unmoving. The enraged creature beat his own guards out of the way and advanced to bring his sword crashing down in a blow intended for her skull. The girl barely had time to counter with her own sword and duck away.

The Dark Lord snorted in disdain. "You're not a swordsman, girl!" He slashed at Haruka, who clumsily countered and fell back.

"Surrender now and perhaps I will consider giving you a merciful death!" Haruka glanced at Serenity's immobile form, and raised her sword in defiance.

"Not as long as she still lives!" The Dark Lord laughed.

"She is mine, girl! A fight won't change that!" She struck, and Haruka's arms ached with the force of the blows.

"Light will die forever; I will see to that!" Haruka glanced off to the side, where Rei picked off the remaining followers with deadly accuracy. '_I have to wait for that light..._'

"Don't you see?" she scoffed, smirking. "You've lost! There's nothing left for you! But if you surrender, then perhaps I will consider mercy!" The Lord of Darkness laughed once more.

"Beaten, by a little girl? I think not!" He made a circling motion with his sword, and Haruka's weapon flew from her hand.

"What shall you do now little she mortal? You have no weapon! Shall I dispose of you immediately, or do you wish to prolong the suffering?" Haruka dodged the sword and fell back, eyes never leaving that cruel gaze. 'Where_ is that sunlight?_'

Minako reached the top of the tunnel and resumed her full size, glancing around. The first thing she noticed was the plate, glinting in what was left of the daylight. And the second, lying unconscious on his back, was the dwarf.

"Screwball!" Minako cried, trying to wake him. He didn't respond; the climb must've exhausted him. Not wanting to waste time, the fairy grabbed at the plate herself, trying with all her might to lift it into the proper position. Much of Minako's life had been spent as a creature two millimeters high, and nearly all of the exercise she got came from flying. The large metal plate was more than she'd ever tried to lift in her life... It was way too heavy for her, but that wouldn't stop her.

"No... I have to...!" With a determined look on her face, Minako struggled with the plate some more. She wouldn't fail the others -- she couldn't.

The Dark Lord backhanded Haruka, sending her tumbling across the rocks. "Haven't you learned, yet?" he laughed.

"There is no defeating me. I hold ultimate power!" Haruka lifted her head weakly, struggling with her thoughts. She had to think of something soon, or she would be dead, and Serenity would be... She pushed the thoughts out of her head, determined to succeed. _I'll win this -- I'll make a difference... at least for my brave Koneko-chan, for what she did... _The thought gave her new strength, and she rolled out of the way, in time to avoid being crushed by that huge sword.

The Dark Lord leveled the sword at Haruka's throat. "Every wolf suffers fleas..." he sneered.

"'Tis easy enough to scratch!" He leered at Haruka, whose mind raced.

A glint caught her eyes, and Haruka realized that the severed unicorn horn had been dropped during the fight -- or perhaps before. Now, though, it sat in a small pool of water, slowly sinking into its depths. The sword descended. Haruka fell backwards and slid sideways, rolled, then dipped her hand into the pool of water. It burned her skin, but she hardly noticed at all. When her hand reemerged, she held the horn triumphantly clenched in her fist.

Minako cried in frustration, tears streaming down her face as she tried desperately to lift the heavy plate. '_It can't end like this!' _She thought, straining against its weight. '_I have to finish this! I can't let them down! They're counting on me!' _Her wings fluttered in a vain attempt to add more pull against the load.

"Emmph!" someone mumbled as she accidentally brought her foot down on something soft.

"Get your foot outta my face!"

"Screwball!" Minako gasped, and reached for his hand.

"Help me, please! Hurry! The others need us!" The dwarf's eyes widened in alarm as he realized where he was, and his hand clenched around hers. With Screwball's help, Minako could lift the plate at last, to catch the sun's light. It reflected blindingly down into the tunnel, finally on its way to save the others.

"Give it to me!" the Dark Lord growled, reaching for the horn in Haruka's hand. He looked furious that a mortal would **dare** touch the sacred object without his permission. Haruka dodged the hand and brought the horn up, feeling it pierce through that thick skin and embed itself in the flesh of the Lord of Darkness's stomach.

He roared in pain, and Haruka fell back, watching in horrified fascination as his opponent pulled the offending object from his stomach. Then he turned his hate filled glare back to the mortal who had caused him such trouble. That was when the light found its way there; bursting through the door with the power it gained from being set free where it had been suppressed so long before.

Haruka shielded her eyes, and the Dark Lord let out an anguished howl, being pushed back to the edge of his realm, where blind darkness swallowed everything pushed into its depths. On one side, his claws scraped against the rocks to hold him from his doom -- on the other, the horn rooted him inside.

Haruka lifted the sword from where his enemy had dropped it, and walked forward slowly, readying himself. The Dark Lord laughed in her face.

"You think you have won!" he sneered.

"What is light without dark? I am a part of you all!" Haruka did not stop or hesitate; her face was set with determination.

"You can never defeat me! We are one... eternally!"

"Haruka, do it!" Rei yelled, from behind her.

"You've won; it's your right! Kill him!"

"I didn't need encouragement," She muttered. Raising the sword, she brought it down fiercely, slicing the horn from the Dark Lord's fingers. Without that anchor to hold him, the Lord of Darkness lost his grip on the physical world and fell back into the empty void, his roars fading away into silence.

Haruka stumbled and dropped the sword, drained from the struggle and the shock of her sudden win. She ignored the unicorn's horn that lay on the fresh earth near her, and tried to run back the way she'd come. Exhaustion forced her to her knees, and she crawled the rest of the way to Serenity.

"Serenity..." Haruka her loves limp form, cradling her gently. Her breathing was smooth and even, but she didn't wake at her lover's touch. Tears streamed down Haruka's cheeks, and she looked up at Rei desperately.

"Can you tell... Is she badly hurt?" Rei shook her head.

"It's not a physical wound, Haruka... she's under a spell. Something powerful, I can tell." She looked up and smiled as Minako shifted into full size beside her.

"Do something," Haruka said urgently, one hand brushing the soft skin of Serenity's cheek. She seemed so frail... Rei shook her head again, smiling this time.

"It's your riddle, Haruka. You answered mine. And you will this one as well." She glanced back at the horn meaningfully.

"I believe we have a promise to fulfill." The unicorn whinnied in agreement, and Rei looked back at Haruka.

"Maybe you'd better fulfill yours, too."

"I'll miss you guys," Haruka said sincerely, a half smile on her face.

Rei grinned in return.

"You won't forget us, will you?"

"I don't think I could even if I tried!" Haruka laughed, and felt the world shift around her. She clutched Serenity's body tightly and then...

The pond rippled gently below her. Haruka gazed around at the forest, where summer had once again been restored. Behind her, Serenity's body lay, cushioned by soft moss. The dark clothes were gone... She looked so angelic. Haruka knew what to do.

Turning from Serenity, she dove from the rock and into the blue waters of the pond, plunging immediately into its crystal-clear depths to search the bottom for her prize.

Horn in hand; Rei knelt down beside the fallen unicorn. Her fingers were steady as she held out the precious object, returning it so very carefully to the broken piece where it had been cut. Her hands slid back and she stood, waiting.

Haruka burst back out of the water, gasping for breath. She shivered from the chill and her lungs ached, but she had a grin of triumph on her lips. Opening her right hand, she revealed a simple gold band – half of Serenity's ring, it's silver mate still adore her finger.

The unicorn's eyes opened slowly, and he rose from his resting-place, spreading a smile of relief across Rei's face. Slowly, the unicorn strode to nuzzle against his mate, spreading a wave of happiness across the forest once more.

Falling to her knees, Haruka bent over Serenity's pale form. She took one limp hand in her own and switching the ring on its third finger with the one she rescued from the lack, and slid the other band on her own.

"Come back to me, Koneko-chan," she whispered sadly, and caressed her face softly, pressing a sweet kiss onto those still-warm lips. The body beneath her shifted... Haruka broke the kiss and gazed hopefully at the still face in front of her. Luminous blue came into view as her eyes slid open slowly, and she looked around her in confusion, before focusing on Haruka. Such beauty...

"I love you, Serenity," the older girl said with every bit of conviction she possessed.

Serenity's eyes lit up, and then she raised her hand, gazing at the gold band that adorned it.

"Haruka..." She glanced back, almost disbelieving, to the older girl's warm smile.

"Oh Ruka-chan!" she finally cried, throwing her arms around Haruka's neck and passionately kissing her, with every ounce of that restless energy.

"I love you too!" Haruka's heart was full to the point where it felt like it might burst. Rising to her feet, she lifted Serenity right off the ground and spun her around, kissing her.

"Let's go," she said softly, setting her lover down.

"We have dreams to fulfill."

"Right." Serenity took her hand and followed her, giggling.

"And the first one, Ruka-chan, is having you come visit my room at the palace. This place has too many sharp-eyed animals around for my taste..." Haruka turned red to the roots of her hair, and Serenity continued to chatter away, unabashed.

Rei grinned at Minako. "Isn't that sweet? True love." She sighed.

"I think this is where you add, 'And they lived happily ever after. The end.'"

"Except it's not the end," Minako grinned back, catching her meaning.

"It's just the beginning." Both of their gazes turned at the same time, as Haruka and Serenity walked off toward the sunrise -- and there destiny.

The End or is it

AN: Comment, questions, suggestion, please review.


	8. Unicorn

Mystery is like the unicorn

There but never seen

Its shifts around like fairy wings

But never can be caught

It lives in a world of myths and dreams

Were few are able to enter

For when it's sought it's never found

But when it's not it's always around.

Ok so I reposted this and fix quit a few things in it.

My next goal is to do the side stories.

Comment, questions, suggestion, please review.


	9. Note

Note: Not required reading.

I want to thank every one how reviewed, I really love reading what every one write- unless it mean. To SweetAngel, my friends said the same thing, but I don't remember ever seeing the move. It's quite possible that I've seen it and forgot it. Anyways My friend and I watched it not to long ago and your right it is very very similar to Legend. So I've gone back and added a not in the begging. Thank you for pointing that out. Thank you again every one how reviewed. I'm trying to right a couple side stories to this, hopeful if I ever get the time to complete them, I'll post them.

**True Loves Trials**

The fire in her eye,

Warns of death.

The ice of her soul,

Caused by pain.

But the light in her heart,

Shows bright with hope.

They met young,

And befriended fast.

Torn apart by destiny,

Brought back by love.

Are their fates intertwined?

She the moon,

And he the sun.

Forever apart.

Never again to be one.

With their souls eternally linked.

The stars smile sadly,

But do not know what's to come.

Will they live happily?

To be come together and be one.

Or look back upon a tragedy.

This bittersweet story,

Of true loves trial.


End file.
